


A Brief Interlude into the Diary of Princess Azula

by mawmawile



Series: Jin's Awesome Times (and Other Happenings) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pro-Azula Propaganda, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: I am Crown Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and I am about to conquer Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), implied Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Jin's Awesome Times (and Other Happenings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Brief Interlude into the Diary of Princess Azula

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of picture should I use for this.... ? I wouldn't know what to search.

# A Brief Interlude into the Diary of Princess Azula 🔥

I’ve been trying to keep a diary recently. If all else fails—which it won’t—I should at the very least keep a written record of all my endeavors. This is who I am: Crown Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and soon-to-be conqueror of the impenetrable city Ba Sing Se. The city is the bastion of the Earth Kingdom; once it falls, the rest of the nation will fall with it.

My old uncle had tried and failed to storm the city all those years ago, but I will be different. I have a _different_ strategy in mind. The Earth Kingdom is much like its element, stubborn and strong. Direct force will only be countered with direct force. But earthbenders are too headstrong to notice subtleties. In other words, I must rely on subterfuge to infiltrate and take down the city.

In any case, I am in the palace of the city with two of my most trusted associates. (And… since this is my personal diary, I suppose I can admit they are my only friends as well. But I am a princess, not some schoolgirl. It is no matter to me.)

In addition to this, the Avatar is also apparently in Ba Sing Se. It was because of him and his group that the Dai Li was taken down. According to my sources, the Dai Li was the secret police in Ba Sing Se, reinforcing the social order of the city. Their methods are something I can admire. Unbeknownst to that foolish Earth King, I have taken control of the Dai Li. Their loyalty is the perfect example of how the world should be. Following whoever holds the most power.

And soon, the person who holds the most power here will be me.

⛰️⛰️⛰️

I took a deeper look today at the Dai Li’s records. It seems they have detailed records on everybody in the city, even the Avatar and his group. As I expected, they really are some ragtag group of children—still, even if they don’t have the know-how I do, most of them can almost match me in a fight. _Almost_.

The person who led the Dai Li under the Earth King is named Long Feng. We are in a temporary alliance to achieve our separate goals; little does he know the both of us are vying for control over Ba Sing Se, and that I will be the one to succeed.

It’s obvious how much he hates me. No matter how amicable he gets, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he detests me. Were it not for our agreement, he would _attempt_ to strike me down where I stand. Attempt is the key word.

Ah, it’s just like Mother all over again. As facetious as always. But my gripes with him aren’t important. He knows I can kill him at a moment’s notice. What’s important right now is the interesting bit of information he gave me today.

“I hear you’ve been perusing our records again.” He didn’t have the lumbering footsteps of an earthbender.

“Your records on the Avatar are very informative.” It was a non-answer to his non-question.

“Princess.” He let the title hang for a moment, as if still gloating that he knew my true identity. “If information is what you’re interested in, then there’s something I believe you’d want to hear.”

Long Feng told me that my dear brother had absconded into the city, working in a tea shop in the Upper Ring. (Bet that wasn’t his idea.)

“He has been causing some unrest around the city. My agents have had their eyes on him for a while now.” Telling me this, he looked at me expectantly, as if holding my brother’s life above my head would affect me. That’s the problem with Earth Kingdom folk. Loyalty to family will get you nothing.

“What a pity.” I shrugged. “He’s never been able to follow the rules.”

“Given all the talk of the Avatar in the city—” Long Feng scowled at the words. “—It would surely be a shame if anything disastrous happened.”

I mulled the words over in my head. It was true that Zuko was impulsive; three years at sea hadn’t culled that at all. If he knew the Avatar was in town, there was no saying what he would do. The last time I saw him act on an impulse like this, well… “Perhaps it is time for a family reunion.”

📚📚📚

All that was left to do was wait. Once my dear old uncle reads the message that he’s invited to the palace for tea, he won’t be able to resist! All these years away from war has made him complacent.

I told Mai this casually, expecting a reaction from her.

“Mai, do you remember my brother?” I examined my nails. They were still immaculate. “I hear he’s in the city.”

“Is that so?” She continued twirling her knives without a pause or a change in her expression.

“Zuko?” Ty Lee asked, currently stretching her calves over her head. “Didn’t you try and kill him the last time you saw him?”

Mai looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow.

“These things happen.” I shrugged. “I’ve sent a message inviting him to the palace, actually. I wonder if you’d want to reconcile with him.”

“It sounds like you just want to kill him for real,” Mai said casually, returning back to her knives.

“You don’t seem too bothered by the idea.” I looked at her closely. Although the rest of her face was still, the corners of her lips twinged downwards. “I have no idea how he’ll react when he sees me.” That part was true. Zuko was predictable to a point. He would undoubtedly do something stupid; that something is always a mystery.

“Wait, you didn’t tell him you were here?” Ty Lee swung her leg to the ground and crossed her legs, looking up at me.

“It’s like you said, Ty Lee,” I told her. “The last time we met, we didn’t part on friendly terms.”

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a quick glance. “Well, I trust you have this all sorted out,” Mai said dryly.

📜📜📜

I’m irked.

I told the Dai Li to send my brother to the throne room when he comes. Gathered there with Mai and Ty Lee, we waited in pensive silence. Or rather, Mai and I waited in pensive silence, while Ty Lee blabbered on and on about meeting my brother again.

“Quiet, you don’t want anyone to recognize your voice, do you?” I snapped.

She cringed. “Sorry Azula.”

“Names!”

“Whatever.” Mai rolled her eyes. “Let’s just all play the ‘quiet game’ until Zuko comes.”

So it was back to pensive silence. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the giant door, and slowly it opened…

Only to see that waterbending girl! “Your Majesty, I have a—”

“Azula! What the hell are you doing here?” Near her was my brother, dressed in plain waiter’s clothes. Had he really fallen so far? Of course, I read Long Feng’s reports, but to see it in person was a different story.

“Ah, Zuzu, a ‘how do you do’ would be nice.” I smiled at him, and he narrowed his eye. “Don’t tell me you’ve turned traitor.”

There was a second girl by him, obviously a refugee from the Lower Ring. She clung to his arm and regarded me with worry. “Who is that lady?”

“Azula.” He said my name with such hostility. “My _little_ sister.” And of course he went there. Damnit, I hate being called little…

“Mai, can you believe this?” I turned just enough so my brother was still within eyeshot. “My dear brother has degraded since leaving the Fire Nation. Now he’s cohorts with some tribal and a little refugee girl.”

Mai said nothing, only tilting her head slightly to watch my brother. So it seems she’s still head over heels for him. This won’t affect my plans if she knows what’s good for her.

The waterbender growled. Fitting. “What are you doing here? What are your plans for Ba Sing Se? What did you do with the Kyoshi Warriors?” The questions came one after another. It reminded me of Ty Lee at her most excited.

“It’s a funny story.” I looked at my nails, and prayed they wouldn’t get chipped in the upcoming fight. “But I don’t think I want to explain it. Mai, Ty Lee, would you like to do the honors?”

Mai looked at me, her expression still flat. “It would be my pleasure,” she said, readying her blades.

Zuko called to the refugee girl. With Mai exchanging blows with the waterbender, I didn’t hear all of what he said, except for the girl’s name. Jin. Ty Lee flung herself at my brother, and Jin leapt out of the way, moving to the back to watch the fight.

Mai and the waterbender were an even fight. The beginnings of frustration lined her pale face. As for my brother, I could see he had improved since the last time I saw him. Not enough to match my level, but just enough to keep Ty Lee at bay.

This fight would go nowhere without interference.

Turning suddenly, I shot a blast of fire at the girl, Jin. She dashed away from it, cowering by the doors. I gnashed my teeth in annoyance, and used my fire to rocket towards her.

“I don’t know who I feel more bad for,” I said, holding a threatening flame in my right hand. Jin looked around frenetically. “My brother, who’s with a peasant girl, or you, who’s with my brother.”

She swore, trying to push the doors back, but they were sealed. I shot the flame in my hands at her face, which she narrowly avoided. Had she turned for just a second to open them, I would have burnt her. “How cute. The peasant is insulting me.”

My brother must have caught sight of us, because I then heard him shout in alarm. “Azula, stop! She’s unarmed and a non-bender!” At this, Jin’s eyes grew wide.

I scowled and threw my head back to yell at him. “Our bloodline consists of the strongest firebending powers in the entire world! And you dare muddy it with some _weak_ , _non-bending_ , _mutt_!”

Apparently, Jin took offense to that. “You bitch!” she shouted. Still, she was cornered, and her allies were preoccupied.

I didn’t respond to her insult. If this wouldn’t make Zuko give chase, I knew what would.

I brought my fingers together. Lightning was the greatest manifestation of firebending, and I was one of the greatest firebenders in the entire world.

Vaguely, I heard someone yelling “Stop!” and the heavy fall of a body. Jin’s face swirled in a flurry of confusion, rage, and fear. Our hair whipped with the tension in the room. I moved to shoot at her, and she moved…

As the lightning flew from my fingers, I was swept up by a gust of air, throwing me across the room. Dazed, the voices of Zuko, Jin, and the waterbender faded away.

“Ty Lee, Mai!” I stood up. Mai’s hands were frozen together, and Ty Lee was trying to free her. They looked at me when I called them. “Chase after them!”

Ty Lee hesitated for just a moment before jumping through the door. I followed her.

Outside of the throne room was a wave of destruction. Stone pillars jutted through the floor, pinning the guards to the ceiling. Even worse, there was a hole in the roof, surely where Zuko had escaped. Enraged, I rocketed up to the ceiling, hoping to catch him as he ran. There was no one there. I could only see the Avatar’s bison, quickly receding into the horizon.

I dropped back down to the ground, my blood boiling hotter than ever. “Are they still there?” Ty Lee asked softly.

I set fire to the rubble, gnashing my teeth. “Zuko left with the Avatar.”

Mai approached, warming her frozen hands over the fire. “There’s still Ba Sing Se.”

“Fine,” I said sharply. “I don’t need the Avatar if I’ve conquered the impenetrable city.” The blaze burned high and blue.

What would I tell my father, without the Avatar or Zuko?

🌬️🌬️🌬️

We will still stay in the city for a few days. As Crown Princess, I can’t stay here to rule, so an official is coming to act as governor. If asked I wouldn’t admit it, but I’m dreading going back home. I’ve never failed in anything in my life, not like my brother has.

Ba Sing Se is a great asset to the Fire Nation, but it is still an incomplete task. The Avatar is out there, and my brother has gone traitor.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. It must have been that Jin that made him turn. What a hopeless romantic. I can’t fathom why he would give up a luxurious life for some girl?

Staying alone brooding about his betrayal won’t do me any favors. The three of us congregated in our quarters, talking about everything but Zuko.

“I’m so glad to get out of this city,” Mai complained. “Azula, you won’t make me go back to Omashu, right?”

“Of course not,” I said. “You’re useful somewhere else.”

“Right.” Her voice was flat, as usual.

Ty Lee looked around awkwardly. “Um, I’m really excited to go back home too! I miss Fire Nation food…”

“I’m just looking forward to a nice, long, warm bath,” Mai said. “Cold water is the reason these people let themselves be taken over in the first place.”

“That reminds me!” Ty Lee perked up. “The three of us should take a vacation after this!”

“Only if it isn’t boring.” Mai started chucking knives at the wall.

“It’s been such a stressful time lately,” I said, leaning closer to her. “What do you have in mind, Ty Lee?”

“We should go to Ember Island!” She clapped her hands. “I haven’t been since you and Zuko invited… me… to go…”

Mai looked at her sharply. No doubt they were trying to spare my feelings. “There’s a reason we haven’t been there for so long.” I tried to stay calm saying this, but I couldn’t help but clench my teeth.

“Azula…” Ty Lee smiled. “Um. Maybe…”

“Whatever, it doesn’t bother me.” I sighed and looked away. “What about you, Mai? Didn’t you used to have a crush on Zuzu?”

Mai snorted. “Yeah, when I was _seven_ . I’ve since moved on to _bigger_ and _better_ things.” She shot a light gaze at Ty Lee, who giggled.

I frowned at the interaction. What do they know that I don’t? “And what might those be?”

Ty Lee giggled again. Mai shoved her gently. “It’s whatever. I’m fifteen now, so I don’t really care about things like that.”

“I’m sure that’s not true!” Ty Lee smiled.

Seeing them laughing at a joke I don’t understand discomforted me. Surely they were teasing me. I… didn’t want to deal with this today. “It’s no wonder you’re as boring as ever, Mai.” I stalked away into my chamber, leaving the hushed silence for another day.

🏖️🏖️🏖️

A warship came into the harbor, proudly displaying the emblem of the Fire Nation. The harbor, normally swamped with refugees, was cleared away and guarded by firebenders. Still, the musty smell permeated the air.

“By Agni, I hope I never step foot in this place again,” Mai said, giving annoyed looks at her surroundings.

“I don’t like being pessimistic, but I can agree with that,” Ty Lee said.

I walked up the gangplank in silence. A part of me wanted to agree with them, but a part of me worried about going home.

I wasn’t Zuko.

I wasn’t Zuko.

Father would understand.

I would be safe.

Even so, my stomach still churns at the thought of telling Father what happened. The worst thing that can happen is that I disappoint him. I am no failure. I’m not Zuko.

I couldn’t stand staying in a dimly-lit cabin, so I went on deck to at least have some fresh air.

“Are you okay, Azula?” Ty Lee had come up too.

“I’m fine.” I waved her away. “Just thinking.”

“Copper for your thoughts?” She bounced next to me, looking at me with those large gray eyes.

“Father won’t be pleased.” I looked away. “He expected me to bring Zuko. The Avatar.”

“He…” Ty Lee paused. Her hand lingered just above my forearm. Eventually, she drew her hand away. “You’re so strong Azula, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Of course he will.” The water crashed onto the side of the ship. “I never fail.”

We draw closer and closer to the Fire Nation.


End file.
